Overthrown
by hayleywilliams98
Summary: the citizens of volterra are ready to kill and overthrow the volturi. what price will the volturi pay for all they've done? one-shot.


**Heey, guys! this is a one-shot for the volturi. a spin-off after new moon. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES, ANY CHARACTERS OR PLACES.**

"SANTIAGO!" Aro roared, storming out of the Volturi Castle where a mob of Volterran citizens were banging on the gate screaming, demanding something that Aro couldn't understand with all the voices merging together. "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Santiago turned and shrugged. "They just all showed up here, trying to break down the gate. One minute, it's a quiet morning in Volterra. Next, all hell broke loose. Can't keep 'em out much longer, and there's no way of calming 'em down.

Marcus, Caius, Renata, Sulpicia, and Athenodora appeared beside Aro. "What is happening?" Sulpicia breathed.

Just then, the gate burst open, locks flying off, crowd pouring in and surrounding the Volturi. Caius stepped infront of Athenodora, his wife, and Aro did the same for Sulpicia.

"What's this all about?" Aro snarled. One of the Volterrans stepped forward.

"We're overthrowing you," he announced.

"HA!" Aro nearly doubled over in laughter. "You think you can overthrow _me_?" When Marcus and Caius gave him a look, he added, "You think you can overthrow us?"

"We know we can," another Volterran replied, stepping forward beside the man. It was a girl, couldn't be older than nineteen. "We've had some contact with the Cullens, and they shared with us the only known way to kill a vampire."

Aro's expression went from surprise to uncertainty to anger in a matter of seconds.

"They told us we'd need to rip you all to pieces and burn the pieces." Another voice came from the crowd, and a middle-aged woman stepped forward, meeting Aro's gaze with her own cool one. Aro flinched, useual demeanor gone. Caius and Marcus' faces remained neutral.

"Can I ask why?" Aro asked.

"Because," a voice began. A lanky teen boy stepped from the crowd. "You're selfish, cruel, and heartless. You've treated all the Volterrans like slaves since you began your rule. You don't care about Volterra or anyone in it. Only yourself. You had it coming. Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" The boy maintained his cool stare.

"How do you expect to be able to-" Aro began before Caius clapped him on the shoulder and slowly shook his head. "Aro, the boys right. We had it coming. We are selfish, cruel, and heartless, and we did treat the Volterrans like slaves. And we've never cared about Volterra or anyone in it. Only ourselves. And now karma's finally caught up with us."

Marcus was nodding slowly. "We had a good run," he said sadly. "But it's done now. We're done. And no one can blame them or be angry with them for what they're about to do Because they're right,all of them. About everything."

Aro was shaking his head vehemently. "NO!" he roared. "I WON'T-!" But Aro was silenced by being hit on the back, hard, with a short metal pole. Aro made a sort of choking sound and landed on his face. Two Volterrans kneeled on his back and the back of his knees, keeping him from moving, while for others tied ropes around his arms and legs. A fifth tied one around his the ones kneeling on him got up and the ones who had tied the ropes ran with the ropes and _pulled._ Aro screamed a blood-curdling scream as they tortured him. First his left arm detached from his body. Then his right leg, his left leg, and his right arm until all that was left was his head and his torso. Aro's eyes had rolled up in his head and all there was was white.

Three other humans from the crowd lugged wood over next to Aro's body. A fourth dumped gasoline over the wood, and a fifth lit a liter and tossed the lighter into the gasoline-soaked wood. The flames were blazing in seconds. Another human walked over to Aro's twitching head and torso and raised a huge knife above his head. He then threw the knife down and separated Aro's head from his torso. Now there was nothing but a bloody mass of limbs, torso, and a head forever frozen in an expression of excruciating pain.

"God have mercy on his soul," Marcus breathed, and Caius nodded, speechless. They watched as Aro's arms were tossed in the fire, then his legs, his torso, and finally, his head.

At first everyone was silent. Then there was a cry of victory from the Volterrans. The remaing Volturi were still silent. Then the humans turned to them.

"Out turn," Caius said grimly. One of the humans started to slowly shake his head.

"You know," another human said. "There's a difference between him and you six. You saw the wrongs of your ways and were prepared to let us kill you without a fight, because you knew we were right and he was wrong, and the things you have done in the past were wrong. We're sparing you. All of you. We want to give you another chance to rule Volterra. Aro was the truly evil, sinister one."

"What about the others?" Renata asked. "Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Afton, Corin, and Heidi?"

"They get another chance, too," said the middle aged woman who had stepped forward earlier.

Caius, Marcus, Renata, Athenodora, Sulpicia, and Santiago grinned. The Volterrans stepped back and left the Volturi Castle.

"Well," Santiago said. "Aro's gone for sure."

"Yes," Sulpicia said solemnly. "He's gone."

"Well, we have a lot of explaining to do to the others," Athenodora said.

"And planning," Marcus grinned, "on how to rule the new Volterra."

Sulpicia stood over the still-blazing fire, watching any remains of her husband burn and disappear forever. Athenodora placed a hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

"You do know it was for the best, even if you loved him," Athenodora said quietly. "I know you, Sully." Sulpicia blinked at the use of her childhood nickname.

"Yes, I did love him. And yes, I do know it was for the best he...is gone now."

The six Volturi extinguished the fire and headed inside the Volturi Castle, quiet and stoic. Things would never quite be the same in Volterra ever again.

**soo what did you guys think? this was going to be a one-shot, but do you guys want a story about the new volterra? what did you think about aro's death? review! thanks for reading! ~lovelovelove,dara~**


End file.
